You Don't Know Me
by austengirl79
Summary: Nuriko tries to teach Miaka to dance. This was inspired partly by a scene from "Love Actually," and partly from Ray Charles's cover of "You Don't Know Me." Hence, the title Rated T-it's all Tasuki's fault.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yugi or its wonderful characters.

"You Don't Know Me" was written by Cindy Walker and Eddy Arnold

**You Don't Know Me**

"Come on, let me see it."

Miaka came by her best friend's apartment for final approval. When it came to fashion, no one had better taste than her Nuriko.

"I'm so nervous, this banquet tomorrow night is all Taka's been talking about for the past two months."

"He really needs to get out more, then."

Miaka carefully finished taking the plastic off her dress. She held it up to herself.

"So what do you think?"

Nuriko walked around Miaka with his head cocked to the side. The dress was indeed lovely. It had a halter neckline with a unique and colorful blue and brown pattern that suited Miaka's vibrant personality.

"Try it on."

Miaka sighed and rolled her eyes, then went to his room. She yelled through the door.

"He hopes to network with a lot of really important big-wigs there. I have to make a good impression."

"Stay away from the food table, then."

"I'm serious Nuriko! What if I spill wine on Taka's boss? Or I laugh so hard that I snort? What if one of his friends asks me to dance? At least Taka's used to getting his feet stepped on!"

"Drink water instead of wine. I don't think you'll be laughing much in a roomful of fat, old, rich guys. And leave the dancing to me."

"I brought my new shoes with me, too."

At first, Miaka thought nothing of the silence that followed. However, after a minute, when she did not hear any comments on her new footwear, which she was quite proud of, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Nuriko, did you hear..."

Miaka's question trailed off when she saw Nuriko sitting on the armrest of his couch. Though he normally carried his lithe frame with impeccable posture, his back and shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed. He was holding one of her new shoes in both hands, and his beautiful face was marked with sadness as he gazed at it.

"Nuriko? Are you ok?"

Nuriko blinked and seemed to come out of his daze when he heard her. He saw her worried, questioning expression and gave her a soft smile.

"Just a little headache-its nothing. Come on, let me see the dress."

Miaka nodded and closed the door. She was worried about her friend. He seemed down the past few weeks. She caught him with that sad expression before, but she could not coax him out of whatever was bothering him.

She was startled by the sound of him clearing his throat. He was right outside the door.

"So do you think that tomorrow night is, you know, _the_ night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that Keiskue told you he spotted Taka ring shopping."

"Oh. I doubt it. Taka gave me the impression that this banquet is strictly business, but with Taka, who knows?" Miaka smiled to herself dreamily at the thought. "I'm coming out now."

Nuriko backed away from the door and Miaka stepped out. The satin gown was long and a little heavier than it looked, but under Nuriko's critical gaze, she felt exposed. Yui talked her into the dress. What was she thinking? It looked great on the super tall and thin mannequin and she thought it looked good when she tried it on, but now she wasn't so sure. She looked at the carpet and hugged herself slightly.

"Maybe I should have gone with the black one."

She saw Nuriko's shoes and felt his finger on her chin. He lifted her face up to look at him, and when she looked into his eyes, she blushed deeply at what she saw in them, something she never noticed before: devotion and passion.

"Miaka," he breathed. The finger that held up her chin now caressed her cheek lightly. "Don't you believe Taka or me when we tell you how beautiful you are?"

His face inched in a little closer. She gulped.

"You should. It's about time you did. Now, hold her head up high, straighten your back and shoulders."

He backed away again and she remembered to breathe. She did as he commanded. Nuriko looked at her appreciatively then smiled.

"That's my girl. That dress is perfect for you. You'll be the belle of the ball. Speaking of which, you need your shoes, don't you?"

He took her hand and led her to the couch. When she sat, he kneeled in front of her and put her shoes on, Cinderella style. Miaka couldn't help but giggle, and he grinned at her.

"What about the dancing? You know I'm hopeless."

"Well, you know that scene in _Hitch_ where Will Smith is teaching Kevin James how to dance? Watch that scene for about an hour tonight and mimic what he does. Will now, not Kevin."

Miaka hit him on the head with the shoebox lid.

"Nuriko!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

Then he grinned at her again, stood up, took both of her hands in his, and pulled her up and into an embrace. Miaka was surprised, but before she could say anything, he put one of her hands on his shoulder and spoke in her ear. She blushed again when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Don't think too much. Just close your eyes for a minute and feel. Listen. When I move, move with me."

She tried to do as he said, and to his credit, he didn't yell at her when she stepped on his foot for the third time, but he did hold her closer.

"Miaka," he laughed. "Stop thinking so much, and stop worrying. Stop being nervous. Its only me. It's just you and me."

Miaka took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She could feel her heart rate slow slightly, and she relaxed. He took a step, she followed. Then another, and another.

They danced in silence for a few minutes when Nuriko let go.

"Excellent. Let's try it with some actual music now, shall we?"

He went to his cd player, and put in a disc.

"Ray Charles?"

"Haven't you heard? The man's a genius!" He winked at her when he pressed play.

He walked to Miaka, and pulled her in another embrace. She relaxed just like before, and felt Nuriko's heartbeat. She lay her head against his chest as they moved in time to the music.

"I love this song."

Nuriko said nothing, but she felt him nod in reply. She closed her eyes as the stirring voice crooned:

'_You give your hand to me, and then you say hello._

_And I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so._

_And anyone can tell, you think you know me well, _

_but you don't know me._

_No, you don't know the one, who dreams of you at night,_

_and longs to kiss your lips, and longs to hold you tight._

_To you I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been._

_No, you don't know me._

_For I never knew the art of making love, _

_though my heart aches with love for you._

_I'm afraid and shy, I let my chance go by, _

_the chance that you might love me too._

_You give your hand to me, and then you say goodbye,_

_and I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy._

_Oh you will never know, the one who loves you so,_

_cause you don't know me.'_

As the song played, and she inhaled her dear friend's comforting scent, flashes of their past inexplicably began to play in Miaka's head. Scenes of Nuriko and her in school when defended her from school bullies. He was always making funny faces for her when she had a fight with her mother. Then she remembered his bittersweet smiles at times when she gushed over her happiness with Taka. She saw his sadness over the past few weeks and his eyes when he told her she was beautiful.

Miaka felt something like a raindrop fall on her shoulder. She gasped and look at Nuriko's face. When she saw tears in his eyes, he abruptly turned away to turn off the music.

_'I've been so blind! Oh, Nuriko!' _Miaka's mind screamed.

Her heart broke when she realized how long and how much he had been suffering. It killed her to know she was the source of his pain. He was the most loyal and selfless person she ever knew.

Though the music was off, Nuriko's back was still to her. She went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened immediately.

"Nuriko,"

He didn't answer. She gently turned him to her and took his face in her hands. He still refused to look at her.

"Why did you never tell me?"

Nuriko smiled sadly and finally looked at her timidly.

"I was going to in high school. But the day I finally got the nerve, you ran up to me saying that _the_ Taka Sukanami, the most popular boy in school, the boy you've loved since sixth grade, finally asked you out. You just looked so happy, I couldn't..."

Miaka started crying. "I'm so sorry, Nuriko!"

"Hey," he said as he looked into her eyes, trying to catch them. He wiped her tears. "Miaka, you have nothing to be sorry for. It just wasn't meant to be. You and Taka were made for each other, even a blind man can see that. You love him, don't you?"

Miaka sniffed, and nodded.

"Yes."

"And are you happy?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"Then that's all that matters to me."

He drew her into a hug. "I'm sorry Miaka. I never wanted you to know, because I knew it would hurt you. I guess I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

He kissed the top of her head, and started to rub her back soothingly.

Miaka couldn't help but give an exasperated laugh. Here was her best friend confessing a longtime unrequited love for her, and _he_ was the one trying to help _her_ feel better.

"Dammit Nuriko! Quit being so nice to me!"

"What do you want me to do? Yell at you, start drinking, curse you and every woman on earth? One Tasuki's enough."

Miaka slowly pulled out of the hug and studied his face again. He was trying very hard to keep his usual playful face on, but his red eyes told a different story. She put a hand on his cheek. Nuriko closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Nuriko, I can't tell you how much I wish there were two of me. I would do anything for you." Her voice broke. "I love you, you're my best friend! I want you to be happy, too!"

"Please don't cry Miaka."

He took her hand from his face and held it.

"Please don't be sad. I promise you, I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look, trust me. Believe me when I say I want you and Taka to be happy together. Now, speaking of your beloved, I think you'll be late. Aren't you meeting him for dinner?"

Miaka nodded.

"Go on then, you'll tear your dress."

Miaka didn't move.

"I can cancel."

Nuriko looked at her. He so wanted to hold her again, but he knew she only wanted to make him feel better. He sighed.

"I think it would be better for the both of us if you go. Don't worry about me."

Miaka bit her lip, and was about to argue, but realized his was right. She gave his hand a squeeze before turning to change out of her dress.

Nuriko carried her things to her car. Before Miaka got in, she abruptly turned around and ran to him. He was expecting another hug, and was shocked when she planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was very sweet and very quick, and he didn't get to kiss back as long as he would have liked, but it was enough to soothe his aching heart. She smiled softly at him, went back to her car. She waved as she drove off.

As the lights faded from view, Nuriko walked back to his apartment, determination more apparent in every step he took. He shook his head

"Enough, Nuriko. Enough."

_Two years later..._

Champagne flowed, and people danced like there was no tomorrow. The happy couple were in the center of the chaos, blissfully dancing in a world of their own.

Two sets of eyes watched the bride and groom from a corner table, wearing similar wistful expressions.

"This looks like my table."

Nuriko joined his friends sitting in the empty chair between them. He watched Taka and Miaka dance as Hotohori offered him a beer. Nuriko smiled when he saw Taka grimace. Miaka must have stepped on his foot.

"Eh. I give it a year."

Hotohori turned to glare at his red-haired friend when Tasuki's head met the table.

"Shit Nuriko! That hurt!"

"One little tap, and you cry like a baby."

Tasuki continued swearing at Nuriko when another familiar face joined them.

"Three single guys at a wedding full of beautiful women looking for romance, and you're just hanging out with each other? They're gonna get the wrong idea about you guys, ya know."

"Shut up, Chichiri. I don't see you getting any digits. Wouldn't want them anyway, nothin' but trouble...females..."

"Miaka invited a bunch of her single friends hoping one of them would catch your eyes, ya know."

He nodded toward a group of girls not far off, many of whom were eyeing the table's handsome occupants and giggling. One in particular sashayed her way back to her friends from the dance floor. She continued to move with grace even when she stopped dancing, walking in a spirited and unmistakable dancer's gait. She looked very familiar...

"Nuriko, do you know that girl, in the purple dress? The dancer?" Hotohori asked.

Nuriko squinted and smiled in recognition.

"Hai. That's my cousin, Houki. She's a dance teacher, very sweet and smart. Soft-spoken. Single. Perfect for a man of your stature, _and_, you will never find a more lovely girl in the world."

"Hey," Tasuki said as he looked at the girl closely. "She looks a little like you, Nuriko."

Nuriko grinned, "Like I said."

The girl in question turned to see a very beautiful man with long dark hair staring at her. He smiled softly at her and she blushed and smiled in return. When she saw her cousin Nuriko point to him and give her thumbs up, she giggled.

Hotohori's smile widened when he saw Houki's smile and blush. He stood up.

"Wish me luck, gentlemen." He walked purposefully toward the dancer.

Chichiri smiled. "Alright! One down, two to go!"

"Chichiri I swear, if you don't leave us alone-"

A loud crash interrupted his threat as a girl in a green dress scrambled to get up and help the waiter she pushed while she was dancing. From what they could see, she was very pretty, with long black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Oh-is that chocolate?"

She fell again when she slipped on some of the champagne on the floor, but her eyes never left the sweets that remained on the tray.

"Man, what a spaz! She's even worse than Miaka! She's-"

But Nuriko was standing up, smiling widely as he looked at the girl. He turned to Tasuki.

"She's mine."

With that he walked determined to play hero to the lovely, if not clumsy, damsel in distress.


End file.
